Against the world
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Lame title, may change later on. MonStar AU. Rated for reasons, list of reasons in the opening AN.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, Horror here with another new story. Sorry, but with the hiatus in effect and everything, I'm doing everything I can that'll help keep me occupied and that includes babysitting, trying to get some extra hours in at work and write as many stories as I can. This one is rated for reasons, including, but not limited to character bashing, character death, mention of suicide, lemons, language, depression, anxiety, dismemberment—possibly—, self-harm, child abuse, child neglect, child abandonment, there's one other thing involved, but I don't want to reveal what it is just yet. If anything mentioned here offends you and you still decide to read the story, take it with a pinch of salt.**_

 _ **Enjoy the first chapter and AU.**_

Marco Diaz roamed through the forest, a hardened look crossing his face. Feeling his foot catch something, he fell forward and grunted, "Damn…what the hell," he sat up and looked back to see a silver-haired girl with her back turned towards him, "Hey…are you okay?" the girl turned around, revealing grey skin and blue eyes, "Um…are…are you okay? Do you need to go to a hospital or-" before he could finish, he saw a tail attached to the girl's lower back and his eyes widened, "What…what are you?"

"I…I don't know," the girl hugged her knees to her chest and frowned, "I'm…I'm a monster…I know that much," Marco arched a brow as the girl took a deep breath and shook her head, "My mother is the queen of Mewni…she was assaulted by a monster, resulting in her getting pregnant with me…she wanted to banish me and…she did."

"Wait…what are you…you know what, forget it for a minute. Who are you?"

"People call me Star Butterfly," Star looked up, a frown painted across her lips, "My mother…Queen Moon, you know her, right? The ruler of Mewni?"

"What's Mewni?" Star's eyes widened as Marco sat down next to her, "Is this a fantasy game or something? Because I don't think I completely under-"

"Wait…this isn't Mewni? What dimension are we in?"

"Dimension? Um…I don't follow, but we're on the planet earth and-"

"So…my mother did banish me…to another dimension," Marco looked at her in confusion and Star inhaled deeply, "I…I don't know how to explain it. My mother told me how she conceived me and how it shouldn't have happened. She and her husband, King River, locked me away in the dungeons under the Butterfly castle when I was little…and a few days ago they opened a portal and threw me through it,"

Marco frowned and Star stood up and dusted herself off, "I…I'm sorry I tripped, I'm just going to go-"

"Why don't you come with me?" Star looked at the half Latino teen and frowned, "I'm serious, you look like you need a place to stay and a decent meal,"

"I don't want to be a bother, what would your parents-" Marco growled and looked away, "-did I do something wrong? Are your parents dead or something?"

"Look, do you want a place to stay or not? You look like you can use a warm bed and everything," Star frowned and Marco sighed, "Look…I'm sorry if snapped at you, but…I have parental issues too. I'm just trying to be nice and invite you to my house-"

"But your parents will-"

"I've been on my own for a few years now…let's just go home. I'll make us something to eat and you can explain your story a bit better," the half monster girl frowned and nodded before the two of them walked away in silence.

The two sat in the living room in silence before Marco took a deep breath, "Okay, while the pasta is nachos are cooking, why don't you tell me what happened to you and where you're from?" Star frowned and Marco sighed, "I'm trying to be nice here. I invited you to my house and-"

"And what about your parents? Where are they?" Marco narrowed his eyes and looked away, "Well…if I tell you what happened to me, would you tell me where your parents are and what you mean when you said you've been on your own for a few years?"

"That sounds fair,"

Star frowned and nodded before taking a deep breath, "Like I said…I'm from a dimension called Mewni, my mother was sexually assaulted by a monster, she didn't tell me what the monster's name was or what happened after that. When I was born, my mother wanted to have a guard kill me, but she was worried that there will be blood on her hands, so she ordered me to be locked away until she could figure out what to do with me.

Guards would bring me food, water and while I was little, one of the servants would come in and change me. I nearly died in the dungeons…it's so cold in there and I'm coldblooded, so my mother ordered the guards to bring me several blankets to keep me alive.

I turned fourteen a few days ago and instead of inheriting my family's heirloom, the magic wand, my mother and River opened the cell, opened a portal and threw me through it, telling me I was to fend for myself from now on."

She hung her head and Marco growled, "So you're part monster, big deal!" Star looked at him and frowned, "Your mother shouldn't have wanted to kill you, it wasn't your fault that monster did that to her. You were just an innocent child, and locking you away like that? Do they not have a heart between them?"

"I don't know," Star shook her head before looking at Marco in confusion, "So…are you going to tell me what happened to your parents? Are they dead?"

"If they are then that'll be the best news I've ever heard," Star arched a brow and Marco took a deep breath, "The only thing I know about my parents is they're both raciest. My mom cannot stand Mexicans and my dad absolutely hates Caucasians."

"But how-"

"Drunken one-night stand," Marco rubbed the back of his head and Star frowned, "When my mother learned she was pregnant, she called my father up. They were married via shotgun wedding. I was born and they made it quite clear that they despised my very existence.

When I turned twelve, they told me how they felt about me and simply left. They said that they'd rather live as rotten parents then have a mixed-race child."

"Then how could you afford-"

"Unlike my parents, my grandparents on both sides saw how poorly my parents treated me and they set up this trust fund for me when I was little. I can't access it officially until I'm eighteen, but money is transferred to pay for bills and have groceries delivered here every month." Star frowned as Marco stood up and walked towards the kitchen, "Nachos should be done, I'll just get them out of the-"

"What should I call you?"

"Marco Diaz," Marco looked back and frowned, "Any other questions?"

"Where will I sleep?"

"There's a spare bedroom across from mine. It has a bed and a dresser…we'll try to get you some clothes tomorrow."

"And…is there some form of heat? I told you I'm coldblooded and I don't want to die in my sleep anytime soon,"

"I'll turn the heat on before we go to bed tonight," Star slightly smiled and nodded as her tail began wagging, "I take it that means you're happy,"

"Yeah…thanks Marco," Star smiled and Marco nodded before he walked into the kitchen.

Star, dripping wet and wrapped in a towel, stepped into the bedroom across Marco's room and looked around, "Here," she looked back and saw Marco handing her a pair of shorts and a large t-shirt, "These should be good enough to keep you…covered, until we can get you some clothes tomorrow,"

"Thanks…but if you can't get your money, how-"

"I have a babysitting job and have some money saved up. We'll go out tomorrow and get you some clothes,"

"Right…and is the heat on?"

"Like I promised,"

"And…one last question, why are you being so nice to me? We just met and-"

"Like I said, you looked like you needed a place to stay and something to eat. You might be a monster girl with a horrible life, but I'm not going to sit back and let anyone, no matter what, live on the streets, or in your case, the forest," Star faintly smiled and Marco took a deep breath, "Well…I'll leave you to get dressed and I'll see you tomorrow. Bueno Noches, Estrella Mariposa,"

"What? My name isn't Estrella, it's-"

"I'm sorry, Estrella means Star in Spanish, Mariposa means Butterfly and Bueno Noches means goodnight," Star's eyes widened before she nervously laughed and scratched the side of her head, "If you want, I'll stop speaking to you in Spanish and-"

"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves, it is one of your native tongues, right?"

"Uh…yeah, I'm half Latino,"

"And it is your house…so if you want to speak this Spanish thing…well I won't complain. Maybe you can teach some Spanish too,"

"O…kay," Marco slightly smirked and rubbed the back of his head as he looked away, "I'll…let you get dressed…see you tomorrow…goodnight,"

"Don't you mean Bueno Nachos?"

"Noches, but good try," Star smiled and Marco sighed, "Well…goodnight," Star nodded as Marco turned and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him before Star took the towel off and began drying herself off.

Marco walked into his room and closed the door behind him before walking over to his bed and laid down before taking a deep breath and frowned, "She's part monster…she's still a person…she's part monster, and she's still a person. She won't do anything to me in my sleep," he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Star finished getting dressed before yawning and climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her. A small smile formed across her lips as she nuzzled into the covers, "Toasty. I guess Marco did turn the heat on like he promised," she yawned and closed her eyes, "He won't do anything…we're going to get clothes tomorrow and he's letting me live with him. He won't do anything to me. He's not like mom and River or the guards and servants in the castle," she turned on her side, yawned before drifting off to sleep.

 _ **I understand that this first chapter seems a tad rushed, believe I know. The next chapter will explain both parties involved a bit better, I promise, and so do my advisors. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**ArchingHeart2011: Good to know. Yes, I know it moved a tad quickly in the first chapter, and I apologize for that, my friend. Hmm…I suppose the Blood Moon should be added.**_

 _ **Mr. Ursine: Yes, it was rushed, and like you said, sometimes it is needed. Good to know.**_

 _ **PaxDolo: Good to hear, my friend.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Good to hear, my friend. I've read a few MonStar AUs and my advisors and I decided to give it a try and add a few twists here and there.**_

 _ **Ravangel: Good to know. And I hope to keep your interest, my friend.**_

 _ **Here is the second chapter. Enjoy, also I've noticed a small mistake in the first chapter, and I hope people can look past it.**_

Marco moaned as he slowly opened his eyes, temporarily blinded by the rays of the sun peering through the window. Looking down, his eyes widened when he spotted a grey arm and tail wrapped around his body. Slowly looking back, he saw Star nuzzled up against him as she soundly slept. Thinking quickly, he jumped back, knocking them both out of bed and fall to the floor with a heavy thud. Star sat up and looked around rapidly, "What? Who? What happened? Where am I?"

"In my room?" Marco said slowly and Star looked at him in confusion, "Star, not that I would've minded the company or anything, but were you uncomfortable in the guest room last night, why didn't you wake me instead of-"

"I…think I was sleepwalking…I guess I ended up in here," Star stood up and stretched as Marco stood up next to her, "Sorry,"

"Don't worry about it," Star nodded and the two of them walked out of the room and down the stairs.

The two slowly walked down the street as people flattened themselves against the walls at the sight of Star. Marco looked at the monster girl and frowned as he saw her looking down, "Hey," Star looked up and Marco slightly smiled, "Don't worry what people say. You know you're not evil, I know you're not evil, so what's the prob-"

"Marco, they see me as a monster, that's offensive. They don't even know me," Star growled as she began to shake, "I'm not a monster! I'm not, I'm not, I'm no-" before she could finish, Marco tightly hugged her, surprising the half monster teen, "Marco?"

"You need to calm down, Star," Marco rubbed her back as he glared at everyone around them with narrowed eyes, "These idiots are quick to judge people, I know, but you can't let them get to you like that. If you do, then you're just proving them right and letting them win."

Marco broke from the hug and stood across from Star at arm's length and slightly smiled, "C'mon Estrella, we still need to get you some clothes," Star nodded before the two of them continued to walk down the street, Marco glaring at everyone they passed.

Marco sat on a bench and crossed his arms as Star stood in the dressing room trying on different clothes. He sighed and smirked as he shook his head, "Are you okay in there, Estrella?"

"Uh…yeah…just…everything's fine, Marco," Marco arched a brow and he heard Star sigh heavily, "I'll be out in a minute!" Marco took a deep breath and shook his head as he waited.

The door leading to the dressing room opened and Star stepped out with a pile of clothes in her arms. Marco stood up, walked over to her and took the clothes from her, "Do they fit?" Star slightly smiled as she nodded, "Alright, let's go pay for them and then get home,"

"Okay…and then can we go out and enjoy some fresh air?" Marco looked at the half monster girl and arched a brow, "They won't get to me…you told me that I shouldn't let these idiots get to me and I won't,"

Marco took a deep breath and smiled as he slightly nodded, "Alright, let's pay for your clothes, take them back to the house and then we'll go to the park for a while," Star slightly smiled and nodded before the two of them turned and walked away.

The two walked out of the house and Marco locked the door behind them. The two teenagers turned and walked down the street as a warm breeze blew past them. Star closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure, "Are you okay, Estrella?" Star opened her eyes and looked at Marco in confusion, "You look like you're lost…is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine Marco, just enjoying the fresh-"

"Hey Diaz!" Marco growled and Star looked at him before the two looked back and saw three teen girls, around their age walking up to them and the Asian diva smirked, "So you finally found a creature as ugly as you to hang out with,"

Marco growled as Star narrowed her eyes and quietly hissed, "Why you little-"

Marco placed a hand on her shoulder and Star looked at him in confusion, "Calm down…don't let them win,"

"But Marco-"

Marco slightly smiled before looking at the three and narrowed his eyes, "You know what, Brittney, I've come to realize something,"

"And what's that? Why you need a hideous creature to be your-"

"I realized that you _are_ the biggest bitch in Each Creek,"

Brittney's eyes widened, "Excuse-"

"You think because your family is rich, you can walk over people without a care in the world, and the fact that we're in high school and you've already hit your peak tells me that you're going to be a burnout during our Senior Year, whoring yourself out for any amount of money just to get your fix, who will eventually die behind the cheap motel on the freeway from an overdose with a needle in her arm and a band tied tightly around that arm, a dumbstruck look on her pale face,"

Marco crossed his arms as the three stared at him in disbelief, "Stop me if I'm getting close, Wong,"

"I…you…ugh, whatever," Brittney crossed her arm and turned around, "Andrea, Chantelle, let's go," the two others turned and the three of them walked away.

Star looked at Marco, wide eyed and mouth agape, "Marco…you tell me I should ignore them, but you went and said…that to that girl and-"

"I wasn't going to stand here while she insulted you like that. I'm more than certain you're capable of defending yourself and everything, but I don't want to see you in trouble for accidently killing anyone,"

"But I wouldn't do that…I'd just hurt them…a lot…and then maybe hurt them some more," Marco chuckled and rubbed her back, "I wouldn't have killed them, I swear," Marco chuckled as he looked around.

Spotting the swings, he smiled and held Star's arm, "C'mon Estrella, I'll push you,"

"Push? Marco you were nice to me all night and now you're going to-"

"Just follow me," Marco rolled his eyes as he pulled her towards the swings.

Star sat down on one of the swings and tightly held onto the chains beside her. Marco looked down and slightly smirked as he lightly began pushing her. Star smiled as she felt the wind blow past her hair. Marco chuckled and shook his head, "Are you having fun?" he heard Star laughing and he chuckled again, "I guess I have my answer,"

 _ **Okay, this was a small chapter. Been working on it nonstop for the past 24 hours and I am now tired. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Good to know and I'm well rested and coming back with my stories.**_

 _ **AchingHeart2011: Good to know. Yes, it does raise the question, but something is bound to happen.**_

 _ **Nicholas Friar: Good to know.**_

 _ **Enjoy the third chapter.**_

The two teenagers walked through the front door, panting as sweat ran down Marco's face. Marco looked at the half monster girl and slightly smirked, "Did you have fun today?" Star slightly smiled and silently nodded, "Good…and…I'm sorry Brittney acted that way. She thinks she's the most important person in the world and-"

"It's fine, Marco," Star assured and Marco slightly frowned, "Thanks for standing up for me and keeping me out of trouble…I probably would've accidently killed her if you haven't had stepped in." she sighed and shook her head, "And that would've played into the monsters are evil stereotype…and I'm not like that,"

"I know…we've been hanging out all day yesterday and all day today and you haven't killed me, or done anything remotely evil," Star faintly smiled and nodded.

The two sat on the couch, watching TV before the loud clap of thunder roared and shook every window in the house. Star looked up as raindrops began hitting the window. Her eyes narrowed as she growled, baring fangs, "Easy Star, it's just a thunderstorm," Star ignored him and hissed as a bolt of lightning flashed across the darkened sky, illuminating the streets below.

Marco sighed before he rubbed the top of Star's head, catching the half monster girl's attention, "Bad experience involving thunderstorms?"

"Why do you care!" Star hissed and shook her head, "No one cares about a freak like me! Everyone is out to kill me! They just want-"

"If that were true, do you think I wouldn't have welcomed you to live with me? Do you think I wouldn't have turned the heat on last night if I wanted you dead? Or maybe that's just me trying to be nice!" Star narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms before looking away, "Look…I know you had a rough childhood, we both did, but I'm not like your mother. I won't turn around and want to kill you,"

He stood up and began walking away, "And…and where are you going?" he stopped and looked back in confusion, "Are you leaving? Did I offend you or-"

"I'm just going to make sure the windows are closed," Star arched a brow and Marco took a deep breath, "Unless you want to sleep in a room that smells of mildew,"

"Well I stayed in the dungeons for the first fourteen years of my life, so…I guess it'll be nice to stay in a room that doesn't smell of mildew," Marco nodded before he turned and began walking away.

Star walked up the stairs and down the hall. Poking her head in Marco's room, she saw the half Latino teen sitting on his bed, his shoulders slumped over and his head down, "Marco?" he looked up as Star walked into the room and sat down next to him, "I thought you were closing the windows?"

"Uh…yeah, they're closed," Star slightly frowned as Marco groaned and laid back on the bed with his arms behind his head, "Anyway, you want to order out? I'm not in the mood to cook anything and-"

"Is something wrong, Marco?" Star laid down next to him and slightly frowned, "Are you upset? I didn't mean to offend you if that's the-"

"Star, like I said, I know you had a rough childhood, so did I, but you don't have to get all defensive like that," he looked at her and Star avoided eye contact, "I'm not like your mother. If I was, do you think I'd turn the heat on last night? Do you think I'll welcome you into my home, tell you a secret that was so personal and not say anything when I woke up with you next to me?" Star slightly nodded and Marco inhaled slowly, "So…why were you growling and hissing? Bad experience with thunderstorms?"

"Like I said, I was stuck in a dungeon and no one was there to comfort me. I was frightened, I didn't know what was going on. The lightning flashing, the thunder roaring, the rain, the cool wind…I wasn't sure how to handle it and my monster instincts started to take control and I did what felt natural and started growling."

She frowned and Marco sighed and narrowed his eyes, "I'm sorry," Stat took a deep breath and slightly nodded, "Why don't we go back downstairs, play some games and see where the night goes from there." Star nodded and the two teenagers stood up an walked out of the room and down the stairs.

 _ **A small does a filler here. Sorry, but my advisors and I are planning something in the next two or three chapters. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, what we have planned will be big, my friend.**_

 _ **Or-lan-do626: Janna? Hmm…yes, I suppose she can be used briefly in this upcoming chapter.**_

 _ **Ravangel: I try to update as often as possible. Good to hear and thank you.**_

 _ **And enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star laid on the bed in the guess room as the storm continued to rage outside. Star sat up and looked up at the window as rain pelted against the glass before lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. The half monster teen girl took a deep breath before tossing the covers aside and stood up with the pillow under her arm before she walked out of the room an across the hall.

Entering Marco's room, she walked up to the bed and lightly shook Marco awake. Marco looked up and moaned, "Star? Are you okay?"

"I…I can't get comfortable," a flash of lightning lit up the sky and thunder rumbled, causing the half monster girl to flinch slightly, "So…I was wondering if I could stay here again tonight,"

Marco slightly smiled and sat up, "But Estrella, I turned the heat on for you, how is it that you're uncomfortable?" Star frowned and lowly growled as Marco made room for the monster girl, "C'mon Star, I was only teasing." Star sighed and laid down next to the half Latino teen and wrapped her arms and tail around him and Marco wrapped his arms around her, "Are you okay now?" Star hummed and nodded, "Good," Marco unintentionally lightly kissed her forehead and a ghost of a smile crept across Star's lips as the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

Star slightly moaned as she slowly opened her eyes and was temporarily blinded by the rays from the sun. She sat up and looked down to see the bed empty and a frown painted across her lips, "Did I scare him away?" she stood up and walked out of the room.

Walking into the kitchen, she saw Marco preparing breakfast. Marco looked up and slightly smiled, "Morning Estrella," Star sighed and slightly smiled, "Sorry I wasn't in bed this morning. I decided to let you get a little extra sleep while I came down to make some breakfast."

"Oh…thanks," Stat sat down at the table and took a deep breath, "And…thanks for letting me stay in your room last night," Marco nodded as he continued to cook.

The two walked down the street as birds chirps and flew overhead. Marco looked at Star and saw a small smile forming across her lips. He opened his mouth, ready to speak when they heard a voice call from behind them, "Hey Diaz!" they stopped and looked back to see a teenage girl with blue hair around their age running towards them.

Star looked at Marco and arched a brow, "A friend of yours?"

Marco opened his mouth, ready to answer when the girl stopped in front of them and panted, "Hey Diaz, haven't seen you in a while," she looked at Star and she hummed, "So…you're starting to dabble in the dark arts, huh?"

"What did you just-"

"Star, calm down," Marco whispering, placing a hand on her shoulder before looking up, "Janna, this is my friend and new housemate Star Butterfly, Star…this is…Janna Ordonia. We're…friends I guess you can say," Janna continued to stare at the monster girl next to Marco in confusion, "And no Janna, Star is from another dimension and…due to a personal issue, she is part monster, but she is a very nice person,"

"Hmm…if you say so," Janna hummed and shrugged her shoulders, "Anyway, are you going to join me, Hope and Leah for our weekly séance seminar? You can bring the monster girl with you,"

"Marco told you my name, you idiotic bitch!" Star hissed, narrowing her eyes, "You shouldn't call people names like that unless you want-"

"Star, Star listen to me…you need to calm down," Marco grabbed her arm and rubbed her back, "Janna's a little…different. She's into the occult and she usually never thinks her words through before she speaks,"

Star took several deep breaths before Marco looked up at the Pilipino teen and heaved a heavy sigh, "Janna, I tell you every week that I'd rather do something else. And besides, I don't want your friends accidently insulting Star and have Star try to go after them." Janna shrugged her shoulders before she turned and walked away from the two.

Marco looked at Star and frowned, "Look Star…I'm sorry Janna didn't call you by your name, but like I said, she's a strange one, and she rarely ever thinks her words through. But maybe when you feel like you can be around her without worrying about her insulting you or you taking her words the wrong way."

"I…I don't know Marco, I met a few other humans besides you, that Brittney girl and her friends and now that Janna girl and-"

"And unlike Brittney and her lapdogs, Janna is actually nice…when she wants to be. She's strange, yeah, but she never bullies anyone really, just tries to scare the living hell out of them." Star took a deep breath as she felt herself calm down, "In the few days I've known you, I know you don't like it when people mock you and your race…I know what that's like…but I promise that not everyone is like Brittney and her lapdogs."

"I…I guess," Marco smiled and Star looked up and frowned, "Do you think it's too late to accept that invitation?" Marco looked up and saw Janna was nowhere to be found and he nodded, "Oh…but she said it was a weekly thing…do you think we can try next week?"

"I don't see why not…she does invite me every week." Star nodded and Marco rubbed her back, "And…again, I'm sorry she said that, but-"

"I know Marco…and thanks," Marco nodded.

 _ **This chapter was just to introduce Janna. I know it isn't a grand chapter or anything, but it was the only thing I could think of to introduce her. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Molomar: Thank you. That's good…I think.**_

 _ **Star's Keyblade4114: Yeah, I think we'll get a meeting with Jackie soon.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter. And a slight time skip here.**_

Star and Marco walked through the front door. Marco looked at Star and saw her scratching at her arm as she groaned and panted, "Uh…are…are you okay? Is it too hot in here or-"

"I…I need to…I'm going to my room!" in a hurry, Star turned and ran up the stairs, leaving the half Latino teen in the living room in confusion.

Star sat on the bed and panted as she scratched her arms, "No…why me? Why now? Don't I suffer enough as it is?" hearing the door creak open, she looked up in a panic and panted as she saw Marco walking into the room. Star frowned and shook her head, "Marco…I came up here to be alone…you need to get away from-"

"Can you tell me what's bugging you?" Marco arched a brow and slowly stepped closer to the half monster girl, "Did I do something that offended you? If I did, I'm sorry, but-"

"Marco…I…I didn't think this was possible…for a being like me…but…I think I'm going through Mewberty," Marco looked at her in confusion before Star stood up and walked over to him, "Marco, you need to get away from me before I end up raping you…just please listen to me and-"

"Why…why don't you tell me what this Mewberty thing is?" Star bit her lip and Marco looked at her in confusion, "You seem to be in pain and-"

"Marco…Mewberty is something Mewmans go through and…I thought since I'm half monster, it wouldn't matter, but…I'm going through it and I'm going to be…active for a few hours and that's why I need you to stay away from me. So I don't end up doing something that'll make you hate me and kick me-"

"And what makes you think I'll kick you out like that?" Marco held Star's arms, "Estrella, if you need help, you need to tell me so I can help yo-" before he could finish, Star freed herself from Marco's grasp and threw her arms around his neck before pressing her lips against his.

Star backed away and panted, "Marco…if you want to help…I need you to have sex with me," Marco's eyes widened and Star looked down, a light pink hue crossing her cheeks as she bit her lip, "I know it's a little bold to be asking that, but…it's either that, or ignore it and be in constant pain for four hours,"

"Well…I…I wouldn't feel right if I just sat here while you were in pain," Star looked up as Marco sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "But…are you sure this is the only way to help you? You can't like…masturbate or-"

"No…I need you to have sex with me…masturbating will only help slightly and it'll drive me insane," Star moaned, her body uncontrollably shaking, "Can you help me or not?" Marco sighed and leaned closer before pressing his lips against hers and Star's eyes widened.

Marco laid on the bed on his back with Star saddled on top of him, moaning as she moved up and down as her still developing breasts began to slightly bounce up and down. Star looked down with yellow eyes as she panted and rubbed her breasts, "Thanks for the help Marco…just…just keep fucking me, Marco!" Marco's eyes widened and Star lowly growled, "Just fuck me like you mean it Marco Diaz!" Marco sighed before sitting up and wrapped his arms around Star's waist and began sucking on Star's neck, surprising the half monster girl.

Star screamed in please as her claws dug into Marco's back, causing the half Latino teen to hiss in slight pain. Star looked down and panted, "Fuck me harder, Marco! Fuck me!"

"Uh…Star-"

"Just…keep fucking…me…Marco!" Star grunted with each movement.

Marco felt Star's walls tighten as the two climaxed and fell back onto the bed, blood seeping from the scratches on Marco's back. Star looked down as semen dripped from her pussy and she looked up at Marco and slightly smiled, "Thanks Marco," Marco panted and nodded, "Um…sorry about your back,"

"It's fine Star…I'm a fast healer," Star frowned and Marco sighed before kissing her forehead, "It's fine, Estrella. Don't worry about it. I was happy to help,"

"So…you're not going to kick me out?"

"Of course not," Marco sighed and shook his head, "Like I said, I was happy to help you," Star smiled and laid her head on Marco's chest, "So…uh…just so you know…whenever you need help, feel free to come to me and-"

"Thanks Marco…I'll keep that in mind," Star yawned and nuzzled closer to him.

 _ **Just a small lemon, more will be coming soon. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
